


You Owe Me For This

by orphan_account



Series: Bad Things Happen 1.0 [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Chronic Pain, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Being an Idiot, Developing Relationship, First Dates, M/M, Mistakes, Past Relationship(s), Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Trapped, Walking Canes, as in roman is a himbo and janus is moronsexual, they're briefly mentioned - Freeform, we projected our knee problems onto janus, we're not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26681605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is a terrible first date. And that’s saying something, considering his dating pool used to consist of only the other Dark Sides, who’s dating ideas consist of either doing nothing or being eaten by a kraken.OR--Janus gets stuck in a net, and Roman is very, very sorry.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: Bad Things Happen 1.0 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928308
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	You Owe Me For This

This is a terrible first date. And that’s saying something, considering his dating pool used to consist of only the other Dark Sides, who’s dating ideas consist of either doing nothing or being eaten by a kraken.

“Get me _down from here_ ,” Janus hisses, strung up in a net hovering a few feet above the ground, the tree branch above his head creaking in protest to the slightest of movements. Saying he’s uncomfortable would be an understatement, considering his knees feel they’re about to burst from being pinned against his chest with no way to stretch out his legs, causing the pressure to build underneath his kneecaps. His knuckles flash white as he tightens his hold on his cane, trying and failing to use it to undo the trap and free himself.

Roman stands underneath him, pale and fidgety, hand loosely gripping the handle of his sword but hesitating to use it, for reasons Janus can’t possibly fathom right now. “Are you hurt?”

“Oh, _no_ ,” Janus drawls, his jaws clenched, “I’m just fine, it’s not like being jostled around by a bunch of rope could cause me _any_ harm.”

“Y’know, I could do without the sarcasm.”

“And _I_ could do without being in a fucking _monster trap_ , Roman.”

The creative side wilts. Biting his lip, he pulls out his sword, taking a step forward. “Are you sure you’re not hurt?”

Janus tries to adjust, pain coiling around his spine as he does so. He suppresses a wince. “…I’m fine,” he tells him, irritation faltering slightly at Roman’s guilty expression.

“I’m sorry.”

“I know.”

“I didn’t realize—I thought the traps were further out in the forest—”

“I _know_.”

“I should have known better than to have a picnic here, it was stupid, I’m st—”

“Roman if you finish that sentence, I will personally pay Remus to give you nightmares for a week,” Janus hisses, glaring down at the other side. When Roman looks up at him with tears in his eyes, he sighs, gaze fixating on the other’s sword, “Are you going to cut me down or am I going to have to resign myself to rotting away in this tree?”

Roman nods—a bit too seriously for Janus to not roll his eyes fondly at—before moving towards the tree, studying it. He starts to climb, “Hey, Jan?”

“Yeah?”

“If…if you don’t want to have another date, I’d understand. I really dropped the ball with this one.” Roman reaches the branch holding the smaller side up, carefully reaching over to cut away at the ropes.

Janus watches him, casting a nervous glance at the ground. The fall will undoubtedly irritate the ache in his knees and back further, and he may even be forced on bed-rest after this, but…

“After this is all said and done,” he says, fixing Roman with an exasperated-but-fond look, “you owe me a theater date. Otherwise, I’m totally not going to steal your make-up kit.”

Janus would never admit it, but seeing Roman’s tearful expression fade into unrestrained relief and glee made this particular mishap worth it.

(Though, he could have done without being immobile for nearly two days and dealing with Patton’s parental hovering.)


End file.
